Adventure Teams
These are all of the adventure teams: Stuingtion's Adventure team (The Steam and Pony Auto Team) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Leader/heavy gunner) *Twilight Sparkle (co-leader) *Percy (Luitenent) *Pinkie Pie (Party organizer) *James (Co-fashion designer) *Rarity (Fashion designer) *Gordon (Ace speedster) *Rainbow Dash (Ace Flyer) *Henry (Safety officer) *Fluttershy (Care taker) *Toby (Look out manger) *Applejack (Strong fighter/co-look out manger) *Edward (Wisdom engine) *Emily (Edward's helper) *Bash and Dash, and Ferdinand (Suppliers) *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo (Spies/ Head carpenter/ Head Singer/ Ace Scooter Racer/ stealth fighters) *Luke (Thomas' assitant/soldier) *Spike (Twilight's assitant) *Charlie (Jokester) *Hiro (Co-wisdom engine) *Shining Armor (Subsitute leader) *Princess Cadance (Co-subsitute leader) *Victor (Medical officer) *Kevin (Medical officer's assitant/luggage loader) *Skarloey (Third-in-command/sniper) *Rheneas (Co-safety officer/soldier) *Sir Handel (Sweetie Belle's privite assitant/fast gunner soldier) *Peter Sam (Apple Bloom's privite assitant/soldier) *Rusty (Repair n' maintence officer/demolisions solder) *Duncan (Scootaloo's privite assitant/special weapons and heavy gunner soldier) *Rosie (joins in " ") Honorary members: *Zecora *Babs Seed *1206 *Buzz *Dazzlen *Dusten *Evan *Gustis *Hugs *J.J. *Mako *Mr. Great White *Mucker *Marshall P.F. *Puffy *Rattlesnake Jake *Rings *Shai-Shay *Sharky *Shiver *Socky *Skunky *Steam Claw D. *Steam Driller *Steam Exavator *Steam Grindor *Steam Mech *Steam Sweeper *Steamy *T.C. *Tune *Uray *Willy *Zip *Dusty Crophopper The League of Ed-venturers *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Yakkity Yak (joins in " ") *Keo (joins in " ") *Lemony (joins in " ") *Woody (joins in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story 3") *Buzz Lightyear (joins in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story 3") *Jessie (joins in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story 3") *Bullseye (joins in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story 3") *Hamm (joins in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story 3") *Slinky (joins in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story 3") *Rex (joins in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story 3") *Mr. Potato Head (joins in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story 3") *Mrs. Potato Head (joins in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story 3") *The Green Aliens (joins in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story 3") Team Chugger *Wilson *Brewster *Koko *Zephie (joins in "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of The LEGO Movie") *Little Engine (Joins in "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Pokémon Heroes") Honorary Members *Tillie *Chip *Derpy Hooves *Dinky Hooves *Doctor Hooves *Vinyl Scratch *Octavia Melody *Lyra Heartstrings *Bon Bon Hiatt Grey's Adventure Team (The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance) *Thomas the Tank Engine *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Bertie *Terence *Bill and Ben *Emily *Bash and Dash *Luke *Stephen *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Applejack *Fluttershy *Spike *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo) *Shining Armor *Princess Cadance *Theodore Tugboat *Hank *Emily *George *Foduck *Annie and Clarabel (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Stewie Griffin - The Untold Story") *Henrietta (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Stewie Griffin - The Untold Story") *Duck (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Superman II") *Donald and Douglas (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Superman II") *Oliver (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Superman II") *Toad (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Superman II") *Stepney (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Superman II") *Moon Dancer (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Generations") *Cheese Sandwich (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Generations") *Daring Do (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Generations") *Coco Pommel (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Generations") *Coloratura (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Generations") *Tree Hugger (Joins in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Generations") Honorary members: *Knockout *Puffer *Dolphy *Rachel *Mighty Joe *Daylight *Jenny *Pete *Kevin *Morley *Blitzer *Dile *July *BZ-7 (Buzz) *R5-K5 (Kratt) *Blythe Baxter *Zoe Trent *Pepper Clark *Penny Ling *Vinnie Terrio *Sunil Nevla *Minka Mark *Russell Ferguson *Tempest Shadow *Grubber *Songbird Serenade *Capper *Captain Celaeno *Princess Skystar *Queen Novo Team Griffin/Eeveelution *Brian Griffin *Sylveon *Eevee *Jolteon *Vaporeon *Flareon *Umbreon *Espeon *Leafeon *Glaceon *Belle (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast") *Gandalf (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet The Hobbit") *Mewsette (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Gay Purr-ee") *Jaune Tom (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Gay Purr-ee") *Robespierre (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Gay Purr-ee") *Esmeralda (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet The Hunchback of Notre Dame") *Cinderella (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet Cinderella") *Princess Eilonwy (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Terminator: Judgement Day") *Chinta (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book") *Dawn (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs") *Alice (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland") *Kida Nedakh (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family find Atlantis: The Lost Empire") *Jasper (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction") *Jenny Foxworth (Joins in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Godzilla (1998)") Honorary members *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin) *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Selena *Breon *Alan *Nightstriker *The Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona) Team Nelvana *Little Bear *Duck *Cat *Owl *Hen *Emily *Lucy *Franklin the Turtle (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Franklin and the Green Knight") *Bear (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Franklin and the Green Knight") *Beaver (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Franklin and the Green Knight") *Snail (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Franklin and the Green Knight") *Goose (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Franklin and the Green Knight") *Rabbit (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Franklin and the Green Knight") *Raccoon (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Franklin and the Green Knight") *Skunk (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Franklin and the Green Knight") *Fox (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Franklin and the Green Knight") *Badger (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Franklin and the Green Knight") *Otter (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Franklin and the Green Knight") *Bear (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures with Bear in the Big Blue House") *Tutter (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures with Bear in the Big Blue House") *Pip and Pop (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures with Bear in the Big Blue House") *Ojo (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures with Bear in the Big Blue House") *Treelo (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures with Bear in the Big Blue House") *Arthur Read (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Arthur's Perfect Christmas") *D.W. Read (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Arthur's Perfect Christmas") *Buster Baxter (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Arthur's Perfect Christmas") *Francine Fresky (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Arthur's Perfect Christmas") *Brain Powers (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Arthur's Perfect Christmas") *Muffy Crosswire (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Arthur's Perfect Christmas") *Binky Barnes (Joins in "Little Bear's Adventures of Arthur's Perfect Christmas") Honorary members *Mitzi (Monkey) *No Feet *Tutu Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Adventure teams